


One Problem at a Time

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 Call, Buck is accident prone apprently?, First Kiss, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: What Josh thinks is a normal call turns into something more when Buck is on the other end and confesses something to Josh.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, Maddie Buckley & Josh Russo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	One Problem at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/643769154631008256/prompt-664 inspired by this prompt, I just had to fic it.

“911, what is your emergency.” Josh's call started just like every other one.

“Josh?” A familiar voice filled the line and Josh frowned, “I think I'm dying and I wanted to tell you 'I love you' before I do.”

Josh's heart skipped for all the wrong reasons, “Okay, Buck, let's work on one problem at a time. Why do you think you're dying?”

“I was working and I tripped and fell.” He frowned, “I uh...I'm bleeding like a lot.”

“Alright, where were you working?”

“At home. Albert's not home.”

Josh quickly typed in Buck's home address and dispatched paramedics. “Alright help is on the way, you stay with me Buck okay? You know how this works.”

“I know, it's just... getting cold, it's not supposed to be cold in LA is it?”

“No, no it's not. Buck, where did you hurt yourself? What did you fall on?”

“The table, I tripped.”

“Alright, where did you cut yourself?”

“My arm... it doesn't really hurt, that's bad right?”

“You're in shock Buck, you know this. It's okay. It's gonna be okay.”

“I don't know... maybe my luck's run out. Maybe, maybe getting to tell you how I feel is the last of it.” He sighed, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.”

Josh's throat felt tight, “it's okay Buck, I understand. Maddie's your sister, she's my best friend, it could be awkward.”

“Yeah... yeah and you're the first guy in a while I've had feelings for. I thought maybe Eddie but he is -so- straight you know?”

Josh found himself chuckling, “Yeah, yeah he is. So... how uh...how long?”

“Poker night... I think? I mean you joked about Maddie setting us up and it didn't feel like it'd be the worst thing ever you know?”

“Yeah, I do Buck. Look, I'll make you a deal, you hang on for me and when you're out of the hospital we'll go on a date, see how not awkward it is.”

Silence...

“Buck?” Josh's heart started to pound, “Buck... Buck, you gotta answer me, come on... Buck!”

He faintly heard the crash of Buck's door, the paramedics finding him, starting CPR and the call got cut off.

* * *

He was floating, at least it felt like he was floating. He was warm again. That was nice. But what was that beeping noise? It was kind of annoying. And wait... was someone holding his hand?

Buck's eyes slowly blinked open and he looked up at a very familiar sight, the ceiling of a hospital room. He groaned softly and the hand in his twitched.

“Buck?”

Josh's face came into view, his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying. “J-Josh?”

“Oh thank god. You scared the -crap- out of me.” Josh moved from the chair to the edge of Buck's bed, his free hand stroking his cheek. “You are not allowed to almost die on me anymore okay?”

Buck blinked, “I called 911.”

“Yes and then confessed to loving me because you thought you were dying.”

“I was.”

“You were.” He sighed, “Lucky for you I know your home address and was able to get paramedics there fast because you were loopy.”

“I told you I loved you?”

“You did. I can play the call for you if you don't believe me.”

“I believe you.” Buck sighed, but he smiled after a moment, “What did you say back?”

Josh chuckled, “I said we'd deal with one problem at a time.”

Buck frowned, “Problem?”

“Mmm, you loving me and the fact that you were dying.”

“Why is loving you a problem?”

“Because I'm your sister's best friend and it is going to be -really- strange having to tell her I'm in love with her little brother.”

Buck blinked, “Wait... you love me?”

“Of course I do Buck, how could I not?”

“Kiss me.”

“Absolutely.”

Their lips met and while it might not have been what either man had pictured for their first kiss, it was still perfect. It was slow and sweet and... interrupted.

“Whoa! Okay, hold on.” Maddie's voice broke into the moment and they pulled apart.

“So, guess you won't -actually- have to tell her?” Buck whispered.

“Yeah, think the cat's out of the bag.” Josh replied and then turned to look at Maddie, a -very- pregnant Maddie standing there staring at them.

“What is going on here?”

“You've never seen two men kiss before?” Josh asked, grinning.

“Don't be a smartass Joshua Russo, you know I have but I have -not- seen my baby brother kissing another man before, let alone my best friend.”

Buck laughed softly as Maddie full-named Josh, “Well, you might wanna get used to it Mads, because I love him and when I get out of here he owes me a date.”

Josh blinked, “You heard that?”

“I did, I just couldn't respond.”

Josh flushed softly, “Well, how does dinner and a movie at my place sound? I know I said we'd go out but I think something quiet and private sounds amazing.”

“It does sound amazing.” Buck tugged Josh closer and kissed him again, “I love you Josh.”

“I love you too... Evan.”

For once, hearing his first name from someone other than Maddie didn't fill him with revulsion, it filled him with joy. He could get used to hearing Josh call him that.


End file.
